


Accidental Murder

by Sephirotha



Series: Conforming to Tropes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: “No, I didn’t mean to,” he stammered through his words, “Lauren, it was an accident!”





	Accidental Murder

Jessica skipped into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner.  Reaching up on her tiptoes, she pulled down the magnets on the fridge to her eye level and stuck her picture up.

“Mommy, look!”

Her mother paused in slicing the carrots to look at the colourful scribbles.

“That’s wonderful, darling,” she said with a smile before resuming.

Jessica giggled as she bounced her way to the door.  Her bouncing stopped when the front door opened, letting in the sound of the rain.  It closed after a tall man in his raincoat stepped in and Jessica let out a happy squeal.

“Daddy!”

The sound of chopping stopped.  Jessica’s father laughed as Jessica ran down the corridor.  He crouched down, caught her and spun her around above his head.

“Hello, angel,” he said and kissed her forehead. “What’s Mommy making for dinner?”

“I don’t know,” Jessica shrugged as she was placed back down. “But I won’t eat the carrots.”

Her father laughed when she stuck her tongue out.

“Look what I drew today!”

Jessica grabbed his large hand and dragged him into the kitchen.  She bounced and pointed to the picture pinned to the fridge.  Her smile faded when she realised he wasn’t looking at her but at her mother.

“How was Gina?” her mother sneered.

“What?” her father said after a moment or two.

Her mother slammed her knife down on the chopping board and jabbed a finger at his direction.

“I know about that new assistant of yours,” she snarled, “and I know what you’ve been getting up to for the past few ‘late nights’.”

“Mommy, you look angry,” Jessica mumbled as she fiddled with the button on her cardigan.

Her father placed a hand on her head.

“Angel, why don’t you go upstairs and play for a while?”

Jessica nodded and walked towards the kitchen door.  She winced when she heard her mother slap her father and began shouting.

“You said you’d never betray me again!”

Jessica turned her head and saw her mother grab the knife.  Her father grabbed her wrists and they began pushing and pulling.  Jessica ran to her mother and pulled on her skirt.

“Mommy, knives are dangerous!”

Her mother wrestled her wrist out of her father’s grip and slammed the handle of the knife into the girl’s face.  Her father shoved her aside and knelt down where Jessica fell.

“Angel, are you alright?”

He turned his head when he heard his wife cry in pain.  His breath hitched when he saw he had pushed her into the knife rack. 

“Lauren!”

Blood stained the turquoise floor and Lauren collapsed, her face frozen with the shock of death.  He looked at the corpse then at his unconscious daughter, whose cheek was starting to swell. 

“No, I didn’t mean to,” he stammered through his words, “Lauren, it was an accident!”

Tears fell as he looked between his family.  He picked up Jessica and cradled her. 

He ran out with her in his arms.  He unlocked the car and strapped Jessica into the backseat.  He got into the driver’s seat and sped off down the suburban road.


End file.
